Sen (CFC
Summary Sen is a fan character and main character from Rebound, Yet Rebound Game is not coming as canon, might about coming out in 2019 or probably in the future that was mentioned by Pinyaps, otherwise. Sen was coming on Jeffrey's RR Ideas Collection that he fight The Batter from OFF. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Sen Age: Teenager? Gender: Male Origin: CFC & RR Ideas Collection Classification: The Batter's New Brother Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Humanoid Physiology (Pinyaps stated Sen isn't a human, we confirmed that Sen is a white humanoid.), Energy Projection (Via his fingers that can shooting.), Homing Attack, Marital Arts, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection (Can be revived to coming back when opponents killed him in a battle.), Body Manipulation (Able to turn into a buff boi.), Dancing Power (Just like Sala does dancing like Fortnite Default dancing, so Sen can do, It's unknown if we have make another one.), Dab Manipulation (Can do dabbing when Sen finally has been won in a battle.) Attack Potency: Universe Level (Able to fought The Batter in a battle.) Speed: MFTL+ (Can kept up with The Batter.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can comparable to Interrobang who can pick Ronny as a weapon.) Striking Strength: Universal Durability:' Universe Level' (Tanked hits from The Batter.) Stamina: Very High (Can able to endure fight with other fictional characters.) Range: Standard melee range, few meters with his fingers that can shooting Standard Equipment: His Cowbell. Intelligence: Above Average (As mentioned by JeffreyMayhem that Sen shown on has a average intelligent, He has been control by The Player "You" that can keep to training in a battle, and can be great skilled at combating in a battle, also Sen can be a leader that he can be with his team to tell them that he can do on a battle.) Weaknesses: Can has bad time as a meme. Notable Attacks/Technique: Here Note: Please reading this note that is a joke profile about Sen that what he can do in a battle as it was mentioned by JeffreyMayhem that he has known about his powers & skills, You can see about his feats from Rebound (How dare are you when i did not see you made a serious profile of Sen in Joke Battles Wikia.): Here Others Notable Victories: Cuphead (Has been finally won in a battle against Cuphead for reasons.) Notable Losses: The Batter (However The Batter is too powerful to defeated Sens for having reasons.) Brad Armstrong (For reasons that he has losing to Brad Armstrong probably if it's stalemate about these results or not.) Sans (Has been losing to Sans due to fight in a battle, at the end that Sans can able to give Sen have bad time which Sans able to have bad time meme that can turn into cringe in a battle.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:CFC & RR Ideas Collection Category:Fan made Category:Teenagers Category:Ya Boi Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters